


Roll For Strength

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, or as rough as im possibly capable of aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: brandon has you roll a d20if you get 10 or more its nice and sweet love makingif its less than 10... rough fucking homie
Relationships: Brandon Cutler/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Roll For Strength

**Author's Note:**

> stupid title. stupid description. lets move on anon i hope you enjoy

You laid back on the bed while Brandon stood in front of you opening his dice bag and pulling out his custom d20. He was already undressed, only wearing his briefs, as were you and you watched as he put the bag down and walked back towards you with a smile, rolling the die between his fingers. 

"You know what to do sweetheart." Brandon said, holding the die for you to kiss before letting you take it. He crawled over you, not yet touching as you shook the d20 a few times and rolled it on the side table. There was always a moment of suspension and excitement as you waited for the dice to stop. Sometimes you had a hope for what side of the ten it would land on but other times you weren’t sure and right now you would be happy with either. 

The d20 finally landed on 3. 

And Brandon was tugging your hair back and forcing his tongue between your lips. You gasped into the kiss, eyes wide in surprise before they started drifting closed but just as suddenly he was lifting your hips up and yanking down your underwear with that fiery smile. 

Brandon teased at your folds for barely a second, feeling how wet you were, before thrusting two fingers in and stretching you open quickly. 

“Brandon!” You arched your back as he rapidly moved his fingers back and forth inside you. He curled them up, rubbing at your spot, and causing you to moan. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Brandon asked, voice too soft and sweet for his intentions. You nodded and closed your eyes again as he slowly added a third finger. He took a little more time to properly stretch you out before he was tugging his briefs off and stroking himself above you. "You ready?" You nodded again with a small smile. Even when he was being rough he would always make sure you were okay and that he wasn't doing anything to hurt you. He pulled his fingers out and gently kissed your forehead before grabbing the condom he had set up on the table and rolling it on. 

Brandon touched your hip so gently which made the way he snapped his hips into you even more surprising. You gasped as you were jolted upwards on the bed and he fucked you into it, holding your hip while his other hand roamed your stomach and chest keeping you firmly pinned down. 

"Fuck, Brandon!" He smiled over you at that before leaning down, grazing his teeth across your throat before biting down just a bit. Your hand wrapped around his back to hold him against you as he kept up his rough pace, slamming into you, and marked your neck, sucking and biting the skin. 

" _ Y/N _ ." Brandon moaned by your ear, grasping your thigh and hiking your leg over his shoulder as he leaned back and angled into you, rubbing against your g spot every time. Slowly he ran his hand down your torso, his wide grin captivating and beautiful as he softly brushed his thumb over your clit. You moaned and rocked your hips up into his hand. "Feel good, darling?" 

"Yes, feels  _ so good. _ " Brandon lifted your hips higher, bending you over as he pounded into you, still rubbing your clit hard and fast. You dug your nails into his back, holding on tightly as your legs shook from the force and overwhelming sensation. 

"You make me feel so good, baby." Brandon's eyes were squeezed shut as he grunted, deep rough sounds that drowned out your own moans in your head as you listened intently for them. 

"Oh god, Brandon!" You shouted, cursing as you felt yourself coming close, your body shaking beneath him. 

"I wanna feel you cum, sweetheart." He leaned over again and smashed his lips to yours, biting down on your lip as you clenched around him and shook through your climax. He swallowed down your cries, muffled by his tongue and kept up his hard thrusts. 

Brandon moved his hand away from your clit before you could get overstimulated but still held you around the waist and snapped his hips chasing his own orgasm. 

"So gorgeous." He looked back down at you with a smile that you returned, enjoying the way his face and neck were red and muscles flexed from how he was holding you. 

Brandon slammed in a few more times before he was groaning and calling out his release. His nails dug into your hip adding to the marks on your body as he moaned, cumming inside you. 

He braced himself with a hand by your head as he panted, slowly letting your hips down and massaging your thigh soothingly. 

"You okay?" Brandon asked, kissing your cheek and brushing your hair aside as he caressed your face sweetly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." You smiled and held the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. "I love you, Brandon." He grinned and kissed you again before leaning back, brushing his thumb against your bottom lip. 

"I love you too, Y/N." Brandon said and got up to take care of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna sexualize reaching into a dice bag if you dont already think thats sexy i cant help you. ha.   
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
